nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Attack bonus advice
Origin I copied this over from something I wrote a long time ago, I did some minor editing, but basically left the content intact. There will be redundant information with respect to the wiki and it is missing class specific advice and details on interaction between ab and other factors, amongst other things, and will probably almost all go over time. But it seemed like an easy way to get something on paper so to speak...RAMss 07:10, 31 May 2008 (UTC) * Please rewrite this to get rid of the second person pronouns, and anything else that needs to be done to bring it up to NWNWiki standards. --The Krit 16:08, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Bull's Strength/Eagle's Splendour Not sure about potions/scrolls/mage spells etc. but correct me if I'm wrong, when a Paladin casts either Bull's Strength or Eagle's Splendour isn't it 1d4+1, not just 1d4 making the range 2-5 not 1-4. If it is, the table should probaby be changed to reflect that. Haven't played NWN in a while but I'm sure I remember when I was playing a Paladin that I never had a +1 bonus after casting those spells, but I for sure got a +5 bonus from time to time. Or is that just something they've written in the description but haven't implemented in the game and my memory being messed up? Woudn't be the first time its happened. 03:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC) * The spells normally give +2 to +5 to the ability, but it is the ability modifier that gets added to the attack bonus. So cut those values in half. A normal bull's strength can increase the strength modifier by +2/2 to +5/2 (rounded up if strength had been odd). There's the low end -- attack bonus increased by by +2/2 = +1. To get the upper end, empower the spell to possibly get +7 strength, which can give +4 to the strength modifier (and to the attack bonus). --The Krit (talk) 03:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :* I understand what you mean, I think the table was just confusing me becuase it says under the "Paladin" section Bull's Strength/Eagle's Splendour (1-4) which I assumed meant that the ability modifier is 1-4 not the attack bonus modifier. I forgot that Paladins can empower spells and that's where you get the 1-4 range from. Thanks for clearing that up, I know how to read that table now. 02:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Table? Is there a reason for the table, anyway? If it is supposed to be exhaustive, then why is it limited to the base classes? Why don't the abilities include all increases (e.g. owl's insight)? Why aren't all the polymorphs listed? Blindness, invisibility, and darkness conditions? Flatfooted means like entangle, paralysis, prone? Why isn't the +3 on the Tenser sword there? Should there be a separate column for size modifier change? How about summons that can reduce enemy AC from abilities like knockdown? What about UMD and scrolls? By the time everything is factored in the table would look more like clutter than a useful reference, although it seems sort of like clutter already. 17:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) * Owl's insight seems like an obvious oversight. --The Krit (talk) 03:49, May 17, 2013 (UTC)